Une dernière fois
by Riley Clarks
Summary: Quelques petits souvenirs. Juste quelques-uns. Encore quelques minutes. Pas longtemps. Rien de plus que quelques instants. Attends-moi. Juste un petit peu. S'il te plaît. Attends-moi encore un peu.


Debout au sommet de la cascade, elle contemplait tout ce qui l'entourait. Une dernière fois, oui c'était belle et bien la dernière fois qu'elle verrait ce paysage, enfin si personne ne l'en empêchait, oui, la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait voir un coucher de soleil, elle eut un sourire mélancolique à cette pensée. Oui elle allait bientôt le rejoindre, parce que rien n'avait de sens sans lui, et surtout parce qu'elle s'était résignée à se venger. Peut-être qu' _il_ ne lui pardonnerait pas, après tout c'est ce qu'il _lui_ avait demandé avant de partir, mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait juste se débarrasser de cette sensation de vide et de brûlure mais ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout c'était le revoir, juste une dernière fois. Elle s'approcha du bord de la falaise, que faire ? Il y avait tellement de façon d'y arriver. A vrai dire elle y avait réfléchi de nombreuses fois et pendant longtemps mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se décider. Elle sentit une bourrasque de vent, la dernière, qui fit voler ses longs cheveux noirs, elle prit une grande inspiration, sa dernière, elle ferma les yeux pour ressentir cette sensation au maximum. Elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait l'air troublée, elle se sentait comme paralysée, l'espace d'un instant elle avait eu l'impression qu' _il_ était là, à ses côtés et qu' _il_ l'avait touché. Elle secoua la tête, chassant bien vite cette idée de son esprit, elle devenait folle, complètement folle. Elle était dans cet état depuis des mois, depuis qu' _il_ les avait quittés. Elle était passée par plusieurs états mais celui-ci était le pire, elle se sentait coupable. Mais coupable de quoi ? C'était une bonne question, ce n'était pas sa faute à elle. Pourtant elle avait ce putain de sentiment de culpabilité au fond d'elle qui ne cessait de grandir. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, elle eut un flash, un vieux souvenir venait de refaire surface.

 _C'était quelques années avant la mort de Shisui, elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce moment et du fait qu'elle avait voulu tuer le meilleur ami d'Itachi. Elle et l'aîné Uchiwa étaient adossés nonchalamment contre un mur, un long silence c'était installé depuis déjà quelques minutes et puis Itachi avait fini par se tourner vers elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres._

 _-Rei...Ferme tes yeux quelques secondes._

 _-Bien sûr, avait-elle alors répondu en hochant la tête et en s'exécutant en rougissant légèrement._

 _Elle avait alors senti le jeune homme se rapprocher d'elle et se baisser pour combler le vide qu'il y avait entre eux. La jeune femme sentit un chakra près d'eux, mais elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, pourtant il y avait bien quelqu'un qui les observait du haut de l'un des arbres qui se trouvait près d'eux._

 _-Ah, ah! Alors c'était ça ta petit mission Itachi ?_

 _Les deux adolescents s'étaient écartés, collant de nouveaux leur dos contre le mur, ils avaient tous les deux les joues rougies et Itachi avait l'air quelque peu agacé. Une main se posa sur le coin du mur avant que deux garçons, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur, n'apparaissent dans le champ de vision de Rei et Itachi. Le premier, le plus âgé des deux affichait un sourire moqueur alors que le second, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans, se retenait de rire devant la scène. Alors qu'Itachi tournait déjà les talons, Rei quand à elle, frappait gentiment Shisui en le traitant de tous les noms._

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis ses cinq ans. Elle ne l'avait même pas fait lorsque Sakura lui avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé, non elle n'avait versé aucunes larmes depuis qu'elle l'avait appris. Était-ce parce qu'elle n'en avait plus ? Non, la preuve elle venait tout juste d'en verser. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas passé par cette phase ? Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas elle, ou était-ce à cause de cette stupide promesse qu'elle lui avait faite ? Elle ne savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui lui importait été ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Elle se retourna en sentant plusieurs chakras arriver, celui de Sakura et Naruto au moins. Elle sortit le katana, qu'elle portait, de son étui, alors elle allait vraiment finir comme ça ? Si seulement on lui avait laissé un peu plus de temps, elle aurait pu réussir à le convaincre que tout était fini, qu'il pouvait revenir lui aussi, mais elle n'en avait ni eu le temps ni la possibilité. Un jour, la team 7 était revenue de mission, Naruto arborant un grand sourire, lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans le bureau de Tsunade le blond lui avait sauté dessus en lui disant qu'ils avaient tué un membre de l'Akatsuki, elle avait alors pensé à Hidan ou encore à Zetsu. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait être Pain ou Konan, elle aussi s'était mise à sourire, non ce n'était pas qu'elle était heureuse de la mort de l'un d'eux, mais ça lui permettait de tirer un trait sur son passé, de ne plus se faire de soucis pour eux.

 _Elle repoussa le jeune homme, n'aimant pas vraiment avoir de contact physique avec quelqu'un. Il se posta alors devant elle, souriant toujours de toutes ses dents._

 _-Rei, on a réussi ! On a réussi !_

 _-Réussi quoi ? Soupira-t-elle._

 _-On a tué Itachi ! Sasuke est enfin vengé !_

 _Elle perdit tout de suite son sourire et se tourna alors vers l'Hokage. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Sasuke venait de pénétrer dans la pièce alors que Sakura tentait vainement de l'en faire sortir._

 _-Sasuke ce n'est pas une bonne idée !_

 _-Et pourquoi donc ?_

 _-Rei doit être dans le bureau et si elle te..._

 _La jeune ninja n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rei avait déjà sauté sur Sasuke, kunaï à la main. Elle le propulsa hors du bâtiment en faisant exploser l'un des murs. La jeune femme passa dans le trou qu'elle venait de créer, elle attrapa alors le cadet Uchiwa par le col de son vêtement et l'encastra dans le mur en portant son kunaï au cou du jeune homme._

 _-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu fasses ça hein ?! Alors qu'il était seul ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu mènes à bout ta stupide vengeance, hein ?! Réponds !_

 _Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade et Sakura les avaient rejoints, regardant le spectacle qui se jouait devant eux impuissants. Sakura était en retrait, elle se sentait responsable, Rei lui avait tout expliqué il y a quelques mois, elle lui avait promis de s'interposer, de vendre la mèche s'il le fallait mais malheureusement Kakashi, Sai, Naruto et Sasuke étaient partis sans elle, et sans rien lui dire. Naruto s'avança vers Sasuke et Rei, voulant arrêter la jeune femme, mais l'Hokage l'en empêcha, elle leur avait formellement interdit de tuer les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki encore en vie et ce pour une bonne raison. Rei tenait encore le jeune homme, le secouant comme un prunier et en le traitant de tous les noms, elle finit par le lâcher et tourna les talons, elle se stoppa néanmoins et balança le kunai qu'elle tenait en direction de Sasuke, l'arme se ficha dans le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête._

 _-Je te hais. Murmura faiblement la Tora._

 _Elle quitta ensuite les lieux alors que Sakura criait son nom, la rose finit par se mettre à courir à sa suite. Sasuke bougea enfin, ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction de la jeune femme, certes elle et Itachi avaient été amis dans le passé mais ça devait faire des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et la jeune femme n'avait pas dû cautionner le massacre qu'il avait causé. Il tourna la tête vers Tsunade qui semblait être à présent d'une humeur massacrante._

 _-Si je vous avais dit de ne tuer aucuns membres de l'Akatsuki en vie, c'était pour une bonne raison !_

 _-Et laquelle ?! Demanda Naruto._

 _-Itachi était en mission, avec Rei ! Ils étaient censés revenir tous les deux, mais Itachi a voulu bien faire le travail, comme il disait si bien, alors il a décidé de laisser Rei rentrer toute seule !_

Elle entendit son nom, c'était Sakura, elle finit par voir la rose avec à sa suite Naruto et Sasuke. Elle sourit, un dernier, elle les aimait, malgré elle, elle les aimait. Ses larmes coulèrent, elle recula d'un pas et leva son katana. Elle devait le faire, maintenant, avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'à elle.

-J'arrive Itachi, attends-moi...juste encore une fois, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle fit un autre pas en arrière alors que Sakura la suppliait de ne pas le faire, Rei sourit décidément cette fille était bien trop innocente pour être un ninja. Rei se planta le katana dans son ventre jusqu'à la garde et le tourna d'un coup sec. Elle tenait à peine debout, du sang s'écoulait déjà de sa bouche, elle fit un dernier pas en arrière et se laissa tomber dans le vide, elle serait morte avant de toucher l'eau.

 _Le corps de Rei n'a jamais été retrouvé, mais il paraît que si l'on se baigne dans la rivière du Temple de Konoha, on renaît dans un autre monde. Espérons seulement pour Rei qu'elle ait retrouvé la personne qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps._


End file.
